


Tom, Dicks, and Harry (and B'Elanna)

by acesandapricots



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Holodeck Sex, Holodecks/Holosuites, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesandapricots/pseuds/acesandapricots
Summary: Adventures in the holodeck, with B’Elanna having the time of her life directing their (shared) pleasures.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958257
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Tom, Dicks, and Harry (and B'Elanna)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Kinktober 2020 challenge (prompt: threesome).
> 
> My everlasting thanks to [whitmans_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitmans_kiss/) for beta reading!

“Did you get started without me, boys?”

Tom looked up from where he was sucking on Harry’s neck to meet B’Elanna’s stern glare. Her lover’s face was flushed, his blue eyes dancing.

“Just getting warmed up, B’Elanna.”

She paused for a beat, listening to the heavy breathing of the two men before her, drinking in the sight. Tom’s collar was open, his hair disheveled. Harry was already topless, the long planes of his back glowing in the holodeck’s artificial moonlight. B’Elanna caught the movement as Harry made to turn in her direction, but he was held in place by Tom’s strong hands wrapped around his torso.

“Well,” she finally said. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Tom grinned, a puppy let loose in the yard to play. B’Elanna took a few steps deeper into the holodeck, leaving the world of Voyager and the Borg and warp cores and plasma conduits behind… entering a luscious jungle clearing, bathed in moonlight and pleasantly warm.

Tom had resumed his assault on Harry’s neck, alternating between nibbles, long, syrupy licks, and quick kisses to the flushed skin. His hands roamed across Harry’s bare back, nails kneading and scraping. As B’Elanna watched, he moved his hands lower to cup the pert cheeks of Harry’s ass, forcing Harry to let out a long moan.

Harry, in turn, was less methodical but no less eager. He was running his hands all over Tom’s uniform, seeking deeper contact and grabbing for purchase through the wool. B’Elanna continued to watch them for several minutes, noticing that every time Harry tried to capture Tom’s mouth for a kiss or began to unzip his uniform, Tom would interrupt with a bite or a squeeze, distracting Harry. He was stoking the embers, building the heat without allowing it to erupt into flame. B’Elanna smiled. Her boy was well-trained.

Quietly, so as not to distract the men, B’Elanna removed her boots and balled up her socks. She ran her toes through the soft carpet of moss covering the holodeck’s floor. She unzipped the jacket of her uniform, letting it fall softly to the ground and feeling the goosebumps rise on her exposed flesh as it met the artificial breeze. Absent-mindedly, she flexed her fingers, the joints cracking. Harry jumped at the sound, but Tom plowed on with his ministrations. B’Elanna could see a tented bulge growing in each of their trousers.

“That’s enough,” her voice rang out. Tom stopped, and with a shuddering breath he stepped away from Harry. B’Elanna moved to inspect her prizes. Tom first – always Tom first; he was her rock, her core, the renegade comet that seemed aimless but was in truth always constant on course, always coming back to her. He was breathing hard, but his eyes were clear as he looked down at her. She caressed his cheek and he leaned into the contact, his eyes never leaving her face.

“You’re a good boy, Tom,” she praised. He smiled in response, a look of contentment and yearning crossing his features.

She turned to Harry, taking in the sight of the half-naked officer. Harry – her friend and confidant, her willing play-partner, the stabilizing third wheel in their tricycle of fun. In contrast to Tom, Harry was panting, his eyes unfocused and his black hair loose across his forehead. B’Elanna noticed long, red scratches painting his chest.

“Hmm. Maybe you were a little bad too,” she chided Tom, reaching out and lightly running her hand across Harry’s pectorals, tracing the angry lines. Harry let out a soft sigh. “I’ll have to punish you for this.”

B’Elanna looked back and forth between the two men. Harry looked pliant and keen; Tom shuddered as her gaze swept him, his expression flicking between apprehension and anticipation.

Then, she took two steps back, breaking contact. Two sets of eyes – one dark and eager, the other bright and loving, followed her movement. B’Elanna held their eyes with hers as she settled herself in the embrace of a nearby tree, its holographic bark providing a welcoming friction through the back of her shirt.

“Harry, strip Tom.”

A tendril of erotic energy snapped between them, and Tom shuddered again as Harry’s hands reached out to touch him. Harry began by caressing Tom, running his hands up and down his long arms, before tracing his fingers down his torso to the zipper of his jacket, sliding it open at an indecently slow pace. Tom’s eyes stuttered closed and his breath hitched as Harry ran his hands over his chest, covered now only in his gray undershirt. Harry tugged at the shirt, freeing it from Tom’s trousers. He slid his hands underneath the hem, running his fingers up the length of Tom’s torso, bringing the garment up with him. B’Elanna could see the tendrils of Tom’s chest hair as they were bared to the moonlight. Tom’s eyes flew open has he felt Harry hooking his fingers into the waist of his pants.

“Tom, close your eyes.”

At B’Elanna’s command, Tom obeyed.

In contrast to the patience with which he removed the clothing from Tom’s torso, Harry made quick work of the trousers. Yanking them down without a care to buttons or zippers, the harsh rush of fabric over his tight groin causing Tom to bite down on a moan. B’Elanna was pleased to see his growing arousal outlined through the tightness of his regulation briefs. She was even more pleased to notice that Harry went for the briefs next – before removing Tom’s socks and shoes. She felt her own building desire pooling deep in her belly and felt a welcoming wetness between her thighs as she watched her lover bared in vulnerability, eyes shut tight, cock growing, goosebumps rising on his flesh as the air whispered across his skin.

Then, Tom was fully naked, Harry kneeling on the ground before him half-clothed, his head lined up perfectly with Tom’s bobbing cock. Both men were already breathless.

B’Elanna smiled at the scene, holding herself perfectly still despite her urge to _move_ , to _touch_. “What would you like to do to Tom, Harry?”

Harry licked his lips, his eyes focused on the thick, pink cock in front of him.

“I’d like to suck Tom’s dick, B’Elanna.”

“Hmm.” B’Elanna pretended to consider that for a moment.

“Would you like that, Tom?”

His voice was deep and heavy with arousal. “Yes, ma’am.”

B’Elanna smiled. “Go ahead, Harry.”

Harry leaned forward, and as his mouth closed around the tip of his cock, Tom gasped. Slowly, so slowly, Harry took more and more of Tom into his mouth, until his nose was tickling the soft hair at Tom’s groin. B’Elanna heard a gurgling sound come from Harry’s throat and Tom stumbled with a cry, his bare feet sliding through the mossy floor as he grabbed hold of Harry’s shoulders for balance. Harry choked and pulled away, Tom’s cock popping free of his mouth.

Then B’Elanna was right there, running her fingers in soothing circles through Harry’s hair and placing a calming hand across Tom’s chest.

“There, there, now, boys.” She waited just long enough for them to recover. “That was so hot. I’m so proud.”

A flush covered Harry’s cheeks. Tom’s breath caught. B’Elanna looked between the two of them.

“Shall we continue?”

“Yes, B’Elanna,” was Harry’s answer. Tom could only nod, and smile, still catching his breath. B’Elanna would have to figure out what Harry had done with his throat. _Later_.

B’Elanna brushed her fingertips lightly across Tom’s cock, watching her lover tremble at the faint contact and feeling Harry shake beneath her hand at the sight.

“Harry, I want you to hold Tom’s cock in your mouth while I get him ready. Neither of you move unless I give the order. Computer, give me a log ten centimeters in diameter and one meter high, and two lengths of rope, specifications Torres alpha delta four.”

B’Elanna stepped away with a quick tug on Harry’s hair to push him towards Tom’s crotch. Harry opened his mouth and slowly swallowed Tom again. Tom’s feet were planted firmly on the ground, his eyes shut tight, his muscles trembling as he tried to obey B’Elanna and not move as the warm, wet pressure encased his cock. B’Elanna watched as Harry struggled to breathe, then adapted, the bulge in his trousers looking uncomfortably, beautifully strained.

B’Elanna was getting impatient, her own arousal building at the sight before her. Quickly, she took the fistfuls of the long, vine-like green rope and lifted herself up onto the holodeck-supplied log.

“Tom, give me your hands.” Her lover obeyed, raising his arms above his head to meet her where she stood on the upturned log, towering over his back. Quickly and efficiently, B’Elanna tied his hands together with one length of the strong rope, letting the excess trail down his back and fall at the crack of his ass. B’Elanna reached above her to a branch hanging out over the clearing – the miracles of customizable holo-technology – and looped the other rope around it tightly before joining it to the bonds around Tom’s wrists and pulling tight.

She jumped down, her exertions only adding to her arousal.

“Computer, delete log.”

She gazed at the new tableau: Tom, naked and panting, with his feet spread wide on the ground and his hands stretched taught above his head. Harry, kneeling perfectly still on the ground in front of him, his mouth completely encasing Tom’s cock. Saliva had begun to drool out the sides, providing a sticky shine to his lips.

“Comfortable?” she asked Tom.

“Not even a little,” he responded, his voice breathy. “But it’s perfect.”

B’Elanna smiled in pleasure. Harry grunted.

“Go ahead, Harry.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He began to bob up and down on Tom’s cock. B’Elanna could see his cheeks hollow with a sucking motion as he took him all the way in, the way his tongue swirled around the tip as he pulled away. Tom moaned and groaned, immobile but for a gentle rocking of his hips. B’Elanna noticed Harry’s fingers twitching, clearly itching to reach out and touch Tom. She’d have to praise Harry for his restraint later.

As B’Elanna watched the men, she began to stroke herself above her own uniform, running her fingers over her pert nipples and down, across, around her groin. She let out a little mewl when she felt her wetness there, seeping all the way through the layers of fabric. Moving her hand into her waistband and down, down… she gasped as her fingers found one of her clits and then… there, the other. She drew lazy circles against the sensitive skin as she watched Harry take Tom in his mouth, her lover powerless to control the speed, the angle, or the sensation.

Soon, Tom was shaking, his breath coming quickly and his hips beginning to thrust erratically against Harry’s face.

“ _B’Elanna_ ,” he cried out in warning.

“Harry, stop. Now.”

Harry dropped away, falling briefly to the ground before pulling himself back to his knees. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, leaving a trail of slick across his cheek. B’Elanna couldn’t take her eyes off Tom as he humped the dry air, seeking friction for his cock. He was crying out, whimpering at the loss of contact. His dick was glistening with saliva and dripping with pre-come; it was flushed a beautiful, blushing red.

B’Elanna moved closer and idly began stroking Harry’s hair, her nails scraping at his scalp in reassuring circles, as she watched Tom come down from near orgasm. When his thrusts subsided, she moved away from Harry and slowly began caressing Tom’s chest.

“Shhh, you were so good, Tom. So good. You’ll get to come, I promise. Shhh.”

Tom looked down at her, his eyes covered in a glaze. He was trembling, his skin hot to the touch.

“I’m going to let you down now.”

B’Elanna pulled the trailing rope and Tom’s arms were released. He fell into her embrace, and she lowered him down carefully to lie against the soft, mossy ground.

“Rest here, baby, until you’re ready to play some more.” As Tom moved automatically to rise, she shoved him back down with her Klingon strength. “That’s an order, Lieutenant.”

Tom lay back with a groan. B’Elanna held his hand for a moment to let him know everything was okay, that he was good, that she cared for him and wanted him safe and _then_ she wanted him hard and hot and throbbing and inside her… before she stood and turned back to Harry.

“Ensign, let’s see you put that tongue to good use again.”

Somehow, Harry managed to look well-fucked even though his own cock hadn’t been touched. His cheeks were flushed a deep red, his chest was covered in sweat, his hair a nest of spiky, sweaty black needles. His trousers were barely containing the hard outlines of his own cock. But he drew his dark eyes up B’Elanna’s body, and his face split into a wide grin. “Aye, aye, Lieutenant.”

**=/\=**

That was it… there… there… _there_ …

This was heaven. Tom was fucking her from behind, his cock thrusting into her vagina in a constant rhythm as he fondled her breasts and nibbled at her ear. Harry was at her front, his cock in her other vagina. His thrusts were more erratic, but he also had his fingers dancing across her clits, and _baQa’_ , was he talented at that. Each thrust alone was pure pleasure, the two cocks filling her and sating her so deliciously. Each time their cockheads bumped against one another through her silky inner walls, all three of them gasped at the sensation.

B’Elanna could feel her pleasure building, could feel Tom’s thrusts quicken and Harry’s movements speed up in turn as her walls began to clench around him. She was approaching a cliff, the feeling of fullness and the attacks on her most sensitive zones flooding her nerves and carrying her up, up, up…

With one last, breathy thought she ordered: “Harry, kiss me and Tom – bite me.”

Harry latched onto B’Elanna’s lips, hungry and deliciously soft. Tom bit down, hard, on B’Elanna’s earlobe – and she came in a snap of every nerve of her body, her pleasure crashing through her in wave after wave after wave. She could feel her walls grabbing onto Tom and Harry’s cocks, holding them inside her, perfectly aligned against each other. Her channels clenched as the waves wracked her body, pumping their cocks with the power of her inner muscles. With a sudden moan, Harry came, spilling into her. Tom lasted only a few seconds longer; the spasming of Harry’s cock against his through the walls of B’Elanna’s vaginas being all he needed to tip him over the edge.

B’Elanna was in a state of pure bliss. As she came down from her high she let Harry’s cock slip out of her. With a quick caress of his cheek she pushed him away, down onto the mossy ground cover where he lay, panting, a glazed smile plastered on his face and cum dripping from the head of his cock.

She twisted into Tom’s embrace, her lover’s arms wrapped around her and clasped just over her navel. Tom slipped out of her, his cum dripping out in a thick, salty stream, while a sloppy kiss over her shoulder communicated all that was unsaid.


End file.
